Various types of fin apparatuses are known in the prior art to effect increased mobility in water. However, what is needed is a shoe with integrated fin apparatus that includes a pair of fin members disposed on either side of a shoe proximal the outsole of said shoe, each of said fin members including a maximum width disposed proximal the toe box of the shoe and a minimum width disposed proximal the heel of said shoe, wherein each of said pair of fin members is moveable between a furled position, securable to a shoe fastener medially disposed atop the toe box, and an unfurled position, disposed splayed laterally along each side of the shoe, whereby said shoe with integrated fin apparatus is wearable for unimpeded locomotion upon dry land while usable to effect increased water displacement when swimming, as desired.